Debemos dejar de
by YumiSebby
Summary: {Wigetta} [One-shot Wigetta]. Willy está tratando de no sentir miedo, de verdad que lo está intentando, pero parece no funcionar. Está al borde del abismo -literalmente- y no sabe qué hacer. ¿Saltar?. No puede correr, está totalmente paralizado. Y cuando pensaba que las cosas no podían ir a peor, se empieza a tambalear. ¿Cómo ha pasado esto?. -Willy, despierta...-


**Debemos** **dejar** **de**...

_Pov_: _2ª_ _persona_. (_Guillermo_).

Está todo muy oscuro, y corren suaves brisas de aire muy frío. No puedes evitar temblar ante esto. No sabes porqué, pero estás en un lugar muy alto, y tampoco recuerdas tenerle pánico a las alturas, pero tu cuerpo está paralizado, y tienes la sensación de que te vas a caer, una y otra vez.

Pero recuerdas, que eres un asecino y que no puedes tenerle miedo a nada. Te fijas en tu figura, y te das cuenta entonces de que tus manos y piernas están atadas. Estás al borde del precipicio, a punto de caer, y tus manos y piernas están atadas. Esto te es incómodo y temeroso.

Pero no tienes miedo, has estado años y años entrenándote para conseguir ser uno de los mejores asesinos en serie que ha habido y habrá jamás. Pero ese pequeño temor sigue en ti, y por más que lo intentas alejar, este se intensifica. Te intentas concentrar, decirte a ti mismo que nada te va a pasar, que aunque estés atado de pies y manos ante una gran, gran, gran altura, nada te va a pasar. Bueno, esto es difícil si el miedo no te deja ni pensar.

Entonces, intentas dar un paso hacía atrás pero no puedes, y eso te hace tambalearte. Un grito sale de ti, pidiéndo ayuda. ¿Ayuda?. Te recuerdas que un asesino nunca pide ayuda. Te sientes inútil y una sensación de impotencia te abruma. ¡Quieres salir de ahí, has escapado de cosas peores!. Entonces, ¿por qué no ahora?.

La oscuridad se vuelve más intensa, tanto que es difícil ver a través de esta. La poca tranquilidad que quedaba en ti, desaparece completamente y la confianza la acompaña segundo más tarde. El tambaleo de tu cuerpo se vuelve más intento, y el miedo a caer se acentúa.

La respiración se corta, y por más que intentas que el aire baje a tus pulmones, parece no ser posible. Entonces te das cuenta de que estás aterrado, agotado y resignado ante la idea de caer. Lo tienes claro, caerás. Caerás y seguidamente morirás. O te quedarás en algún otro estado -y sinceramente, piensas que eso es peor que morir-.

Pero algo cambia. Un calor nace en tu pecho y la sensación de seguridad vuelve a ti. El tambaleo se detiene y cuando miras hacía abajo, ves que en realidad la altura no es tan alta como pensaste y que si caes, probablemente no te ocurriría nada grave. Te sienes mucho más cómodo y de pronto, una sonrisa se posa en tu rostro. La tranquilidad te llena, y entonces... despiertas.

Te encuentras rodeado por unos fuertes brazos y entonces, tus sentidos te animan a que inspires ese aroma que tanto amas. Te giras y ves a Samuel, quién duerme tranquilamente. Entonces te recuerdas a ti mismo que no debes ver películas de asesinos -sobretodo tan sangrientas-, antes de dormir.

-¿Qué te ha pasado, chiqui?- Te pregunta él, quién al parecer no estaba dormido.

-Un mal sueño- El abrazo se intensifica, y entonces, ya te sientes completamente seguro.

Es entonces, cuando miras a tu alrededor y puedes distinguir vuestra habitación.

-Debes de dejar de jugar a ese tipo de juegos, pequeño. Te lo advertí- Estuviste tentado a protestarle, pero decidiste callar.

Satisfecho y lleno de calidez te dejas acurrucar por Samuel, quién tras darte un suave beso en la frente, se vuelve a dormir.

Realmente él es el único que puede darte esas sensaciones que te llenan.

Cerraste los ojos, pero fue entonces cuando Samuel se alejó de ti, y los volviste a abrir. Volviste a cerrarlos, dispuesto a dormir. Lo intentaste por un buen rato, pero no lo conseguías. Estabas seguro de que había pasado por lo menos una hora, hasta que...

-Hmm- Lo escuchaste gruñir.

Entonces, seguidamente, empezó a moverse agitadamente.

-Creeper- Chilló, y no pudiste evitar reír.

Lo sacudiste suavemente, pero no se despertó hasta que no lo besaste suavemente. El despertó algo desorientado.

-Tú me dices a mi, Vegettita, pero tú debes dejar de dedicarle tantas horas a Minecraft- Él rió contigo, para después abrazarte. Segundos después, ambos estabais en el mundo de los sueños.


End file.
